A Cat's Birthday
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: It was Eiji's birthday, but his family had forgotten his birthday. For once, the hyperactive redhead was depressed. What will make the redhead hyperactive again? An afterschool talk with a teacher? I think not.


Date Started: 11/25/07  
Date Completed: 11/28/07

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EIJI!

A Cat's Birthday

_Will anyone remember?_ A sigh escaped. The redhead known as Kikumaru Eiji thought. He walked to school alone and looked ahead. The path was familiar and he looked at it with sad eyes. It was a Wednesday… right in the middle of the week. It wasn't a special day of the week like Monday where it's back to school, or Friday where it's the start of a two day break from school. But this day, it was special to him…only, or that's what he thought.

The day started out dull for him, it was his birthday and yet, none of his family members said 'Happy Birthday' to him. Not even his sister who kept his birthday to heart. The only thing different was that there was no morning practice. He saw Momoshiro and Ryoma on the way to school and ran to them. They greeted him but didn't mention anything about birthday.

Ryoma had noticed the downcast look on his hyper senpai and had asked about it, but Eiji just laughed it off. Momoshiro called Eiji his older brother in a gangster way and Eiji just laughed and hugged Ryoma while shouting 'ochibi'. Ryoma tugged his cap down and just muttered 'mada mada dane' with a small smile.

Throughout the day, Fuji had constantly noticed the fading smile on Eiji's face and inwardly smiled. Everything was going according to plan, or so, he hoped. Eiji was eager to go to afternoon practice because Tezuka said something about matches. Just as he was about to run out of the classroom with Fuji, the teacher stopped them.

"Fuji-kun, go to your tennis practice and tell your captain that Kikumaru-kun will be a little late, I have to talk to him." The teacher said. Fuji nodded and bowed. Eiji looked at Fuji who was waiting for him to tell him to go without him. Eiji just nodded and waved him off. Fuji turned around and smirked as he walked to practice.

When he got to the clubhouse, he nodded to everyone and waited for Eiji outside after he changed. Eiji came looking sad and upset at his horrible day. Fuji smiled and went up to Eiji who looked like he was in a foul mood. Fuji just smiled when Eiji was about to say something.

"Otanjo biomedeto gozaimasu!" Fuji said smiling. Eiji immediately looked up at Fuji and had tears in his eyes. He jumped on the surprised Fuji Syuusuke and thanked him. He was happy that someone remembered. He was about to walk in the clubhouse when Fuji covered his eyes from behind.

"Just open the door and keep walking in." Fuji directed. Eiji listened and walked in the clubhouse. His ears heard silence and soon, there was a birthday song. Fuji released Eiji and he saw a stack of presents and a cake. Everybody was singing while they looked at Eiji.

"Otanjo biomedeto gozaimasu, Kikumaru/Eiji!" The members of the tennis club all shouted (of course, not Tezuka). Eiji thanked everybody and blew out the candles on his cake. They had a little party and Eiji was amazed at the decorated room. After the party, with a little persuasion, Tezuka allowed Eiji to open his presents.

He got teddy bear triplets from Ryoma and Momoshiro, a card with signatures from everyone, a set of dumbbells from Kaidoh, a limited edition CD from the Chocolates with autographs from Fuji, a recipe for Inui's New Stamina Improvement Juice from Inui himself, an all-you-can-eat coupon at Kawamura Sushi from Taka-san, a Wii from all the non-regulars, a book on meditation from Tezuka and a good luck charm with a card from Oishi.

Eiji was extremely happy to know that no one forgot his birthday and when they finished, Tezuka looked at them and they went to practice. Eiji heard Tezuka call Fuji to him and Fuji had to run 50 laps for disrupting practice. After practice ended, Eiji waited for Fuji. Fuji thanked Eiji for waiting but Eiji shook his head.

"It's the least I can do for my best friend. Thank you, Fujiko-chan." Eiji said giving Fuji a soft hug. "You're the best friend anyone would want." Eiji smiled and released Fuji.

"It's okay, after all…this is our last year together." Fuji said looking down. He was going to miss the hyperactive redhead a lot.

"Don't be like that, Fujiko! It's not like you're flying to the Americas or something! We can still call each other out and plus, you don't live too far from me either!" Eiji said smiling. Fuji nodded.

"You should get going home. Your family has a lot of presents to give you." Fuji said smiling.

Eiji twitched. "So that's why they seemingly forgot my birthday…Fujiko!" Eiji shouted. Fuji smiled and waved him off. Eiji ran home and decided that this year's birthday was the best. He got to spend it with his dearest friends and he was grateful for everybody.

Fuji's notebook  
Eiji's Surprise Party notes  
- Make Tezuka allow it  
- Gather everyone's presents  
- Make sure Eiji's family acts like they forgot too  
- Make everyone else keep quiet about the party  
- Bribe the last period teacher to keep Eiji after class for a while

The End

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EIJI:D Hms...surprise parties are kind of old now 


End file.
